Du ar alskand
by fabraypuckerman
Summary: Santana's tired of feeling unwanted. She decides she's going to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge. She meets a girl that changes everything, this girl saves her life.


Prompt: Santana's tired of feeling unwanted. She decides she's going to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge. She meets a girl that changes everything, this girl saves her life.

_MIGHT BE A TRIGGER, BUT DOES NOT GO INTO DETAIL. READ AT OWN CONCERN._

Santana Lopez. Your typical eighteen year old, american, teenager; bubbly, happy, smiling. She doesn't have a care in the world. Or so Lina and Mark thought. They had no idea how much pain Santana was really going through. They had no idea the latina spent her nights huddled over the white porcelain toilet forcefully forcing out her meals, or that she'd cut her own wrists every time she was in her room, or that she drank as an escape. Lina and Mark were never home, they probably wouldn't have noticed anyways, between Mark's two jobs and sleeping on the couch between nights because of the fights he and Lina had nightly. Santana was hated at school because she never opened herself to others, she was always in a corner. She had no friends, and being a closeted lesbian made everything harder.

One night during Mark and Lina's nightly fights Santana left a note on the kitchen table, and called a taxi. It was her last drive, or so she thought. She was going to put an end to her struggle, that way she didn't feel so confused, or alone or afraid. She took a deep sigh and parked the car, walking along the length of the Golden Gate Bridge. She stops next to a blonde girl. This girl was beautiful, her eyes were the color of the clear blue sky, her hair hung just below her shoulders, it was a shiny and crisp blonde, she had faded freckles across the bridge of her nose, and the best body the Latina had ever seen. She looked down at the blue-green water below her, saying a silent prayer.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" the blonde girl asked Santana, worriedly. "Please say you aren't."

"What's it to you?" the Latina snapped, not on purpose.

"My sister jumped off this same bridge, the same spot you're at." the blonde girl said, tears forming in her eyes. "She felt like no one liked her, and she was so wrong. People loved her." she shrugged.

Santana felt her heart opening up, "Oh. I'm so sorry." she said giving the blonde girl a pat on the back, looking at the pain in her eyes.

"Look, I know you don't know me. I know I don't even know your name, but please just come and walk with me. Please. Du ar alskad." the blonde asked with pleading eyes. She's always been the type of person that knows how to read people, but not books. It was totally fine with her though, people were more important.

Santana nodded and took the lighter girl's hand, she felt like this girl was sent her for her. Maybe this blonde girl was the answer to her prayers.

"My name's Brittany by the way." the blonde girl said.

"Santana," the Latina said simply.

"Well Santana, just give me ten minutes. That's all I'm asking for. Then if you still want to jump, go ahead." Brittany said basically pleading. "Look Santana, I know that you may seem like no one cares for you, but I do. I want you to be safe. Look, have you ever made a promise to someone? Well, if you end your life then you broke that person's promise. You were being selfish." she said simply. "Du ar alskad."

Santana looked at Brittany, into the blue eyes. There was a look she's never seen before, it was happy yet sad, and bright, but deep and heart-felt. Santana blinked back a few tears.

"What about marrying the husband of your dreams, having children, or even finishing college. Don't you want that? Think of your parents. They love you Santana, you might not think so, but they do." she nodded, her eyes were wide with concern. "What about walking down the aisle in the prettiest dress you have ever seen, the dress of your dreams, waiting to kiss the person you've been waiting your whole life to meet and now you never have to leave them. Just imagine that." Brittany sighed. "Du ar alskad."

Santana could feel herself blushing, a big smile rising on her cheeks. It's been a while since she's been this happy. She missed it, a lot.

"Santana, imagine the best movie ever made, it's one of a kind and there are none like it. Okay, now imagine you get to the climax, the good part of the movie, and it just ends. You don't get to see the ending and you don't get to see it get better. You're that movie, if you jump, you won't get to see your happy ending. Santana, I care for you, I really don't want to see you hurting. Du ar alskad."

Santana wiped a tear off her face, she was speechless, Brittany was not only beautiful, but the smartest girl she's met in her life as well. Brittany within ten minutes convinced Santana not to jump, while her parents still had no idea she cut.

"Santana, please say something." Brittany said looking over at the crying girl.

"Brittany, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, I have never felt this before. It's like, someone actually cares. I'm so sorry about your sister, I'm sure she was fabulous." Santana said wiping the salty moisture off her face.

Brittany smiled, "It's called love. It's what happens when someone doesn't want to see you hurt. It's when someone would walk to the face of the Earth to make you feel like you're worth something. Besides, Heather wouldn't have wanted anyone else to jump. She cared about people." Brittany nodded.

Santana smiled, "Thanks again, Brittany." Santana said with a quick kiss onto the blonde's cheek. Brittany could feel her heart flutter, she'd never met someone in such a small amount of time that she felt this way about, everything else was butterflies, this was love. Brittany was thankful that Santana could live to see it.

"Do you need a ride home?" Brittany asked Santana.

"How do you know I'm not going to jump?" Santana teased, "Yes please, I took the taxi here and I think it's too late for them to take anyone home now." Santana nodded.

Brittany motioned Santana into her car, "It's not much, but it's a car." she smiled. "Where's your place?"

"22 Lima Heights Circle." Santana nodded. "Don't worry, it ain't as bad as it sounds." she shrugged.

Brittany smiled and pretty soon the two arrived at the Lopez household. "See you around?" Brittany asked Santana. "Du ar alskad."

"What's that mean, you keep saying it."

"It means you are loved in Swedish, my whole family speaks it. I just want to get it embedded in your mind." she smiled. "See you around?"

Santana nodded, "Absolutely."

—

Ten years later, that exact date, Santana pulls out a ring. She gets on one knee, "I'm glad I didn't jump. Thank you Brittany. I realized I want to walk down the aisle with the person I've waited my whole life to meet, I want to have a beautiful family, but most of all, I want them to be you. Will you marry me?" the ring is white gold, with two hearts wrapped around each other, one red and one blue. The inside says one thing._Du ar alskad. _Brittany smiles, she knows. All she can do is nod, the tears welled up in her eyes.


End file.
